


Twin Peaks

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Seungcheol just wants to see Jihoon out of his shirt.OrThat fic where Seungcheol wants to play with Jihoon's titties.





	Twin Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.
> 
> im dedicating this to you bb ;) [you know who you are uwu] habadoodi bb more birthdays to come ;))

Five years.

 

It's been five whole years since he and Jihoon have been together. And basically, it's been five whole years and he still hasn't seen Jihoon's bare chest.

 

Some might say that it's no big deal and he should just wait, because "waiting would show true love". Well, it's not really a good thing when you're a dude who has a major turn-on for nipples.

 

He loves the variety of it. From small, perky nipples to big, round ones. He loved it. As long as it's a pair of nipples on a chest.

 

But with Jihoon acting secretive and shy around him, his love for the tinky winkies can't be released.

 

Just like now.

 

Body moving quickly above him, Seungcheol watches as Jihoon sinks himself deeper and deeper onto his cock. The man bouncing enthusiastically as moan after moan slipped out of his mouth.

 

"F-Fuck, Cheol, _more_."

 

Fingers card through his hair, tugging at it until he hisses out from the sting on his scalp, making him cant his hips upward, a high pitched whine leaving the younger at the sudden move.

 

He moves his hands down, gripping on Jihoon's buttocks, firmly grasping it before he wills to bounce him faster onto his cock, loving the way Jihoon grew crazy at the feeling of having something thick and hot in him, hitting all the right places inside, fucking him hard and fast just the way he likes it.

 

Every clench around his cock made Seungcheol feel nearer to his edge but it doesn't because of a flimsy white cloth covering his boyfriend's totally bare body.

 

"J-Ji," he grunts out in between his thrusts, pleasure too much as Jihoon doesn't stop his riding on his cock, "why won't you take your God damn shirt off?"

 

The feeling was instant. The warmth around his shaft stills, so does the body bouncing just a while ago and it gets replaced into a tight hug and a slightly shaking body.

 

"Not now… not now, Cheol," he whimpers.

 

"But… but aren't you comfortable with me, yet, babe? We've been together for five years, Jihoon. Five fucking years of having to hide yourself _every_ time we make love."

 

Jihoon could hear the sadness in Seungcheol's words even if it sounded petty all for his chest but he tried to understand the elder.

 

"… but you're gonna get disgusted. You might call me ugly." The head digs closer to the crook of his neck as if he wanted to hide himself in the very depths of it.

 

"I won't, baby. I'd never. You're handsome just as you are. Perfect, handsome, beautiful, flawless. You're everything you say you're not, baby. And you should know that you're perfect. We don't care about what others say to you. All that matters is what I say and I say that you're perfect and I love you, okay?"

 

It takes a few more minutes of Seungcheol soothingly pressing light kisses against Jihoon's neck before the younger strips himself away from the elder.

 

Seungcheol watches as Jihoon turns his head down, a blush on his cheeks. Lithe fingers reaching for the hem of his shirt, Seungcheol never knew that his heart could race this fast before, eyes growing hooded by the second, he feels his cock throb harder as inch after inch of skin is revealed.

 

Jihoon's breath hitches, clenching around the twitching member in him. Removing the shirt, he throws it to the side and presses himself back onto Seungcheol's chest, wanting to hide himself from the elder.

 

Chuckling, Seungcheol kisses Jihoon's bare shoulder. "Aww, come on, baby. Don't be shy to Seungcheollie." He only gets a limp slap at the arm and a small whine from the younger.

 

"You look really good like this, baby," the playful tone suddenly changes into something that makes Jihoon's back crawl with pleasure, "you're making me hard," he doesn't even finish before he cants his hips up forcefully.

 

" _Fuck!_ " Moans spill out of Jihoon's mouth as painfully slow yet hard thrusts come to him, arms hugging tightly around the elder's neck, "please please _please_ Cheol _more_."

 

This was how Seungcheol loved Jihoon. A whining and crying mess, putting himself out all for him to take in. Sliding his hands down, Seungcheol grabs the younger's waist and pushes their weight down.

 

Wet, unfocused eyes staring up at him, Seungcheol takes in the debauched look Jihoon was sporting right now, not stopping his slow thrusts. Eyes trailing further down, he memorizes each and every dip, line, and curves before he finally reaches it.

 

A loud, choked gasp leaves Jihoon, head thrown back, mouth wide open as the elder's thrusts suddenly turn fast, the cock in him already growing at its full size, incredibly hard in him. Every scream growing louder and louder as he grips on the sheets, head thrown from side to side as lips latch on his chest.

 

"N-No, Cheol, don't, ah!" He thrashes around as the lips suck on a nipple. 

 

That only pushes Seungcheol to lap on the younger's nipple. Every nip and suck on his nipples making him throw his head back from pleasure. And Seungcheol was loving every second of the hard nub in his mouth.

 

Pulling back, he watches as a glistening trail of spit from his tongue to Jihoon's nipple snaps. The sight of Jihoon panting and mewling under him with his arms beside his head, gripping the sheets slightly, mouth slick with spit as he licked and bit his lips to a rosy shade of pink, his chest glistening and red from the ministrations done to him not long ago.

 

Leaning back down, Seungcheol trails the tip of his tongue up the side of Jihoon's neck before nipping on the skin. "You loved that, babe?"

 

Jihoon doesn't bother to make out a coherent reply, only keening before grinding his hips faster, fingernails digging into Seungcheol's shoulders, making him hiss quietly.

 

"Wanna see something, Ji," Seungcheol starts before leaning back dow to flick his tongue against the hard nub, "can you cum like this for me baby?" Mouth latching back onto the nipple, Seungcheol sucks, all the while tonguing it before occasionally grazing his teeth on it, eliciting harsh moans from Jihoon. "Cum from just a dick in your ass and my mouth on your titties," he moans as the younger clenches around him, small mewls reaching him as Jihoon frantically shakes his head no.

 

"I don't… can't, Cheol, please just," he lets out another loud moan as Seungcheol mouths on his other nipple, hand coming up to play with the previously sucked tit. The elder not forgetting to move his hips up, forcing Jihoon to weakly bounce on his cock again.

 

"You love this, baby? Me fucking you with my cock and tongue? Think you can cum like this?" Every question harshly combined with strong thrusts into the younger.

 

Every word spilling out of Seungcheol made Jihoon go further into his edge. The man was giving him too much pleasure, his hole sensitive from every thrust in him, his nipples tingling at the feeling of it having been played with after almost a whole century.

 

"You're crying for me so prettily, Ji," Seungcheol continues, only making Jihoon whine louder as he throws his head back, eyes out of focus and barely thin slits brimmed with tears. Another harsh thrust into him and he doesn't get to stop the loud scream from leaving him.

 

"God, you're squealing like a pig just because of  my cock, baby. Want me to fill you up, Ji? Pump your filthy hole with my cum? Make you feel so full here?" Jihoon feels fingertips tap against his stomach and he knew that that was it.

 

He feels himself loosen around Seungcheol's cock only to clench erratically around him, mouth open in a silent scream, Jihoon cums against his and Seungcheol's chest.

 

It doesn't take long before Seungcheol bottoms out. Small whimpers leave Jihoon from the feeling of cum filling him. A few more shallow and slow thrusts later and Seungcheol finally pulls out, rolling himself beside Jihoon before scooping him up in a hug.

 

"You're sweaty, Cheol, leave me alone," Jihoon grumbles despite scooting himself closer towards Seungcheol, back pressed against the elder's chest. The elder refrains himself from laughing at his contradictions, not wanting Jihoon to shy away from him.

 

"I really love you, Ji," Seungcheol murmurs against Jihoon's shoulder.

 

It takes a second before Jihoon replies with a small, "love you, too, Cheol."

 

And Jihoon feels himself slowly falling asleep when Seungcheol speaks up all of a sudden.

 

"I still don't get why you get shy over your chest, Ji." He says as his hand flutters against Jihoon's front, making the younger shiver slightly at the hands roaming against his stomach trailing upward.

 

"I just... my... my _stuff_ don't really look... normal, I guess?"

 

"What d'you mean, Ji? Pretty sure there's no such thing as a fucking abnormal tit."

 

Jihoon only huffs at that before grumbling, "my... my nipples aren't that... perky looking as those of others... when it's not... hard... and shit."

 

And who has Seungcheol to ignore his boyfriend's words?

 

Without even thinking properly of what he was about to do, he lets his hands take a mind of its own as it travels back up to the younger's chest, a small smile gracing his lips from the breathy sigh that leaves Jihoon.

 

And he does feel the difference. Curiosity gets to him and he cranes his neck to see the expanse of Jihoon's chest and there he sees it. Jihoon's pink nipples were only a little bit pointed, more on the flat and big part. Seungcheol has seen enough nipples to know that this was, in fact, a blessing. It was a nice breeze to see something different from the usual small, perky nipples on chest.

 

Placing the flat of his finger on him, Seungcheol slowly rubs Jihoon's nipples.

 

"But they're cute, Jihoonie," he feels the thrill course back in him as he feels Jihoon shiver against him, he presses a light kiss against the man's nape as he whispers, "and if you're conscious of how yours aren't perky, we can always change that."

 

As if to prove his point, he slithers his other hand towards the other nipple, rubbing it slowly too. The rubs turn into him scraping the tip of his nail slowly and lightly against the nub, a quiet gasp leaving Jihoon as he pushes his ass back slightly to grind against Seungcheol's slowly hardening member. The tingling on his chest back as he feels his nipples slowly harden from the sensitivity again.

 

"Think you can come from me playing on your nipples alone, baby?" Seungcheol presses another kiss on Jihoon's nape.

 

The younger only moans before placing his hand behind him, fingers moving to stroke the elder's cock.

 

"One way to find out."


End file.
